The Juppongatana music mix show
by Sora Miyara
Summary: How far would Houji go to get a battleship? Read and see! CHAPTER TEN
1. Houji's idea

Okidoki then! My first humour fic of Rurouni Kenshin. So…don't kill me or something if you think it isn't good **:p** Okay so…let the horror begin!

* * *

Shishio and the Juppongatana were standing on a stage behind a curtain. Shishio scratched his head and sighed.

Shishio: "Why are we doing this again Houji?"

Chou: "Because Houji is stupid…"

Houji: "Because we need money for the battleship Shishio-sama!"

Yumi: "What! But I thought we had enough money already!"

Houji: "No, Shishio-sama spent all the money on bandages…"

Shishio: (becoming red) "Hey! I need fresh bandages! Do you know how fast bandages are filthy? I bet you don't!"

Kamatari: (standing closer to Shishio) "I believe you Shishio-sama! Ihihi!"

Yumi: (having angry Kaoru eyes)

Shishio: (taking a step back) "Stay away from me…"

Anji: "Not that I care but where are Saizuchi and Fuji?"

Houji: (claps his hands) "I've thought something special for them! You'll see!"

Usui: "Good thing I'm blind!" (laughs his creepy laugh)

Henya: "Stop that…"

Sojiro: (smiles) "I'm happy!"

Chou: "Ya and I think you are the only one. Except for Houji then…"

Houji: (looks behind the curtain) "Ooh! There are a lot of people! Almost all seats are taken!"

Sojiro: (smiles) "So we can begin?"

Houji: "Indeed!"

Shishio: (sighs) "Why do I have all this stupid people working for me?"

Kamatari and Yumi: "Me to!" (looking with angry Kaoru eyes at each other)

Shishio: "Uhm…"

Houji: (smiles) "Here we go!"

Henya: "O boy…"

The lights go out. The audience is silent. A spot lights the stage. Shishio walks in the spot and looks back. Houji smiles and waves. Shishio sighs.

Shishio: "For the battleship..."

Shishio brings the microphone to his mouth and music begins to play. Shishio starts to sing.

Shishio:  
The battle line is drawn

I dare you to cross it

You better think twice

before you mix it up with me

I won't back down

I'll keep the fire burning

As hard as you try

you're never gonna stop me now, no

Shishio walks over the stage, the spots are following him. Behind the curtain Houji almost wets his pants of happiness. Shishio goes on.

Shishio:  
I will survive

I'm driven by the faith

You can see it in my eyes

It's written on my face

I will survive

And I won't let it

fall from grace

With a forced smile on her face, Yumi joins Shishio in the spots. Some men in the crowd whistle. Shishio gives an angry glare at them and they stop immediately. Now Yumi begins to sing.

Yumi:  
And I love you so  
The people ask me how  
How I've lived 'til now  
I tell them I don't know

Yumi walks to Shishio and lays her hand on his shoulder. Behind the curtain, Kamatari growls. Yumi goes on.

Yumi:  
I guess they understand  
How lonely life has been  
But life began again  
The day you took my hand

With an evil smile, Kamatari walks up the stage and another spot follows him. He grins at Yumi and begins to sing.

Kamatari:  
I'm sleeping  
And right in the middle of a good dream  
Like all at once I wake up  
From something that keeps knocking at my brain  
Before I go insane  
I hold my pillow to my head  
And spring up in my bed  
Screaming out the words I dread:  
I think I love you!

Kamatari lays his hand on Shishio's other shoulder. Yumi gets angry Kaoru eyes.

Yumi: "Grr!"

Shishio "What the…?"

Kamatari ignores this and goes on.

Kamatari:  
I think I love you  
So what am I so afraid of?  
I'm afraid that I'm not sure of  
A love there is no cure for  
I think I love you  
Isn't that what life is made of?  
Though it worries me to say  
I've never felt this way

Now Sojiro walks up the stage. In the audiance, girls start to scream. Sojiro just smiles and joins Kamatari in his spot. Now, Sojiro starts to sing.

Sojiro:  
Smile, though your heart is aching

Smile, even though it's breaking

When there are clouds in the sky

You'll get by...If you smile.

The fan girls keep screaming. Sojiro keeps smiling and continues.

Sojiro:  
Light up your face with gladness

Hide every trace of sadness

Although a tear may be ever so near

That's the time you must keep on trying

Smile, what's the use of crying

You'll find that life is still worthwhile

If you just...Smile…

Behind the curtain, Houji pushes Henya on the stage. Henya walks over the stage and now he begins to sing.

Henya:  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can…

Suddenly Usui walks on the stage.

Houji: (waving with his hand in the air) "No! Usui! It's not your turn yet!"

But Usui keeps walking and he doesn't see that he almost falls off the stage. Chou runs at Usui and stops him.

Chou: "You have to go that way Usui!"

Usui: "I knew that! I was…I was…Just testing you! Haha!"

Chou: (looking very irritated) "Sure you were! Now go and sing!"

A spot is following Usui now. Usui begins to sing his song.

Usui:  
I can see clearly now, the rain is gone,  
I can see all obstacles in my way  
Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind  
It's gonna be a bright, bright  
Sun-Shiny day  
It's gonna be a bright, bright  
Sun-Shiny day

A little bit further on the stage, Shishio is laughing his head off and pointing at Usui. Usui wants to attack Shishio but almost falls of the stage again.

Houji: "Argh! Chou! Stay with Usui! You don't have to sing."

Chou: (smiling) "All right!"

Usui: (looking around) "I heard you laughing Shishio! I'll get youuuu!"

Chou: (Pulls Usui's arm) "Ya sure you do…c'mon Usui."

The audience is looking curious at Chou and Usui, who both are standing in a spot now. Behind the curtain Houji turns to Anji.

Houji: "It's my turn now Anji! And…Hey! Where is Iwanbo?"

Anji: "Iwanbo? I think I saw him at the table with all the food on a few minutes ago."

Houji: (raising his hand) "Ppff, we didn't need Iwanbo anyway. Now…wish me luck Anji!"

Anji: "Hhmm…Ya sure…"

Houji walked to the stage with a big smile on his face.

Anji: "No fair…Iwanbo doesn't have to join this stupid thing because he's eating."

Anji looks around.

Anji: "I'm hungry too…"

Anji quickly turns around and runs in the direction of the table with all the food on. On the stage a spot was following Houji. And, to everyone's fear, Houji began to sing and even worse…to dance.

Houji:

I'm so excited and I just can't hide it

I'm about to lose control and I think I like it

I'm so excited and I just can't hide it

And I know I know I know I know I know I want to I want to

Yumi: (becoming a little bit pale) "That was…horrible!"

Usui: "On moments like this…I'm happy I'm blind!"

The crowd was shocked by Houji's weird dance moves and most of them were leaving.

Houji started to speak in the microphone.

Houji: "Is everybody happy?"

Sojiro: (smiles) "I am!"

Shishio: (slaps his forehead) "This is so embarrassing…"

Kamatari: "C'mon Shishio-sama! We're doing this for the battleship!"

Henya: "You know, there are other and better ways to get a battleship…"

The crowd, or the piece of it that was still there, was silent.

Houji: "Good! Because were just getting warmed up!"

Shishio: (turns to Houji) "We are WHAT?"

Houji: (waves his hand at Shishio) "Don't worry Shishio-sama everything is going to be fine."

Houji: (turns back to the crowd) "Get ready fooooooor…Anji!"

But Anji did not walk on the stage. He was at the table with all the food on with Iwanbo.

Anji: (eating some chicken) "This is great!"

Iwanbo: (grins) "Ehee!"

Back on the stage, Houji was taping with his foot on the ground.

Houji: "Anji? Where are you?"

Chou: "Lucky guy…he got away!"

Houji: (grumbles) "Hmpf! Bad luck for Anji then!"

Houji takes back the microphone.

Houji: "Okay! Ladies and gentleman! Here are Fuji and Saizuchi!"

Suddenly a big hole appears in the roof and something was fallen trough it. It was…

Henya: "Fuji!"

Indeed. It was the big giant, with in his hand the one and only Saizuchi. The crowd screamed and ran out of the room.

Saizuchi: (laughing his creepy laugh) "Okay c'mon Fuji! Let's sing this song!"

Saizuchi:  
I need your hand to play my card  
together we're strong  
we can't go wrong

Fuji:

And now we know just what to do  
and how to get our meaning through.  
We're only one when we are two

Fuji and Saizuchi:

Together we're strong.  
Together we're strong  
Together we're strong  
Together we're strong  
Together we're strong

In the meantime, everyone of the audience was gone. Either by Houji's freaky dance style or because of Fuji.

Houji: "Well, wasn't that fun?"

Houji turns around to see everyone looking angry at him.

Houji: "Oh-o…now c'mon people! We've got enough money now for the battleship!"

Yumi: "Yes, that's a good thing, isn't it Shishio-sama?"

Shishio: "Yes, yes indeed! Let's go my Juppongatana! We have a country to conquer!"

Houji: "In the meantime…can we sing a song?"

All: "NO!"

* * *

So…that was it then…stupid wasn't it? **:p** All the song that were in it, do exist and they aren't mine. I hope some of you liked it anyway **:D **Please don't kill me… -.-' 


	2. Psychiatry,food,socks and a book

It wasn't my point to write a new chapter for this weird story, but suddenly I got stupid ideas of what could happen after the Juppongatana music mix show. So here it is…let the horror continues! **:p**

* * *

After the Juppongatana music mix show, Shishio was totally stressed out. Every night, he woke up, screaming like a little girl, because he had nightmares of it. The singing, Houji's dancing…It was al inside his head and he couldn't get it out of it. So, Yumi decided it was best for Shishio to go to a psychiatrist. But there was only one problem…

Yumi: "How do you mean you don't want to go? It's best for you!"

Shishio: (putting his hands on his hips) "Bah, nonsense! Going to a psychiatrist is for weaklings!"

Yumi: "But Shishio-sama! You're all stressed out because of the Juppongatana music…"

Shishio: (putting his hands for his ears) "Blablabla! I can't hear you Yumi!"

Shishio walked out of the room, still with his hands on his ears and saying "Blablabla". Yumi growled. Suddenly she clapped her hands and ran after Shishio.

Yumi: (stopping next to Shishio) "Shishio-sama! You are right!"

Shishio: (looking surprised) "I am?"

Yumi: "Yes, a psychiatrist is for weaklings! And because you were right, I think you deserve a visit to Disneyland!"  
(AN: I know, there wasn't a Disneyland in those days, but hey! It's my story **:p**)

Shishio: (smiling and clapping his hands) "Really Yumi!"

Yumi: "Yes Shishio-sama!"

Shishio: "Ooeeh! I'll get my Mickey Mouse hat!"

Shishio hopped happily to his room to get his Mickey Mouse hat.

Yumi: (sweat drop)

A few minutes later, Yumi and Shishio were on their way to Disneyland. Or, so thought Shishio, because when they stopped they were at…

Shishio: "Wait a minute…this isn't Disneyland! This is…"

Suddenly an old woman ran out of the building with a role chair.

Old woman: (smiling and talking really fast) "Welcome to the psychiatry of Kyoto! You are Makoto Shishio aren't you? Good! Take a seat!"

She pushed Shishio into the role chair and quickly ran towards the building again.

Shishio: (trying not to fall out the role chair) "Aaah! Yumi! Save me!"

Yumi: (waving) "I'll come back in a couple of hours! Have fun Shishio-sama!"

And before Shishio could yell anything more, the doors closed behind him with a click.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Back at the mountain Hieï, Henya was walking trough the hall when suddenly he heard something.

Henya: (raising an eyebrow) "What is that sound?"

He tried to follow the sound. It got louder and louder. Henya putted his hands before his ears.

Henya: "Aargh! It's awful!"

But still, Henya continued to find the source of the sound. And finally he found it. It was coming out of Houji's room. He opened the door and almost fainted from shock. There was Houji, he was wearing a red pants and a tight blue t-shirt. He was singing, using a pair of ugly yellow socks as a microphone, and dancing. If Henya wasn't wearing that mask, you could see that his mouth was dropped open. Suddenly, Houji saw Henya standing in the doorway, and he quickly turned of the music.

Houji: (quickly throwing the pair of ugly yellow socks away) "Henya! What a surprise!"

Henya: (pointing at Houji) "What…are you doing…?"

Houji: (placing his hand on his chest) "Me? Oh! I'm just practicing my lovely voice!"

Henya: (sweat drop)

Houji: "Close the door Henya. I have something to tell you."

So Henya closed the door and turned back to Houji.

Houji: "Henya, I'll tell you a little secret."

Henya: (sounding sarcastic) "Great…"

Houji: "After the Juppongatana music mix show, I realised something. I don't want to be someone of the Juppongatana…I want to be…A music star!"

Henya: (explodes like when Kenshin and Misao found out about Saito having a woman)

Henya: "Y-y-you WHAT?"

Houji: (smiling proudly) "Yes! I want to be a music star! I first started with changing my outfit, and now I'm practicing my dance moves!"

Henya: (sweat drop) "O my god…Can I leave now?"

Houji: (still smiling) "Ah! No you can't!"

Henya: (looking a little bit scared) "Whyyy…?"

Houji: "You know my secret now! I can't let you go! Now you have to help to get me famous!"

Henya: "NOOOOOOOO!"

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Anji and Iwanbo were in the kitchen, eating. After the Juppongatana music mix show, Anji and Iwanbo became good friends. They both shared the same passion…food. Anji almost had the same weight like Iwanbo and they were eating at a great speed.

Anji: (food is jumping out of his mouth while talking) "More food!"

Iwanbo: "Ehee! More!"

A few cooks were trying to cook at the same speed like Iwanbo and Anji were eating. But that was impossible. The cooks ran to the table and putted the food on it.

Cooks: "Here…you…go…!"

Anji: "No talking! More food!"

Iwanbo: "Ehee! More!"

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Yumi was enjoying the silence and was reading a book on the couch. She was happy because for one day, there wasn't a Shishio complaining about the Battousai. Shishio could ask stupid questions like: "Why is the Battousai wearing a pink shirt?" "What kind of shampoo would the Battousai use to keep his hair that shiny?" and "Can I have a pink shirt too?"

Anyway, Yumi was really addicted to the book.

Yumi: (holding one hand before her mouth) "No! Don't leave her Ronald! It's a trap!"

At the other side of the door, Kamatari was walking by. Suddenly he heard Yumi. He pushed his ear against the door and listened.

Yumi: "No! Don't do it Ronald! They are going to kill you!"

Kamatari: (getting away from the door) "What the hell?"

He opened the door to find Yumi on the couch with a book. Yumi first looked surprised at Kamatari, but then she looked annoyed.

Yumi: "Kamatari…what are you doing here?"

Kamatari: "Who is Ronald?"

Yumi: (becoming a little bit red) "A character of this book."

Kamatari: "I see…Do you have problems with reading books silently?"

Yumi: (getting angry Kaoru eyes and throwing the book at Kamatari's head) "I do not! I just…share the emotions with the characters!...But why am I telling this to YOU! Go away…and give me my book back!"

* * *

That was chapter two then! I'm going to write a chapter three. But what will happen…?  
Will Henya survive Houji's dream? Will Shishio ever get out of the psychiatry? Will Anji and Iwanbo stop eating? Will Yumi read hear book normally? And what about Sojiro, Usui, Chou, Saizuchi and Fuji? Read in chapter three! 


	3. Bramadness and Shishio goes crazy

Here I am…again… **:p **But, like always, I'm going to look at the reviews first.

**Burnt Up Old Sausage:** Thanks **:p **And in which story of yours is your Saizuchi sing thing? Can't remember it **:p **I hate Houji too…I only liked him a little bit when he threw his gun away and told Yumi about his trust in Shishio. He was a little bit funny too when he was hysterical at the end… **:p **And I just love the part where Shishio burns Houji's head **:D**

"**Oro" Object:** Of course Shishio is OOC! It's a humour fic! **:p **Shishio isn't a funny guy when he is like he would normally be. Or maybe sometimes **:D **Shirt or Gi, who cares, it's both pink anyway **:p **Ya, maybe I'll add Kenshin in the story, I'll think about it.

**Genki Ninjagirl: **You want a role in my fic, well, I'll make sure you have one **:p **I'm happy to hear that you think its funny.

**Random Person:** Ya, I like the Juppongatana a lot! And…I'll be careful **:p **

But here is chapter three!

* * *

Sojiro was sitting in his room when suddenly…

Postman: (coming out of nowhere) "Letters for a certain Seta Sojiro! Is Seta Sojiro here?"

Sojiro: (smiling) "I'm Seta Sojiro!"

Postman: (getting three big sacks with letters in) "These are all for you! Have fun kiddo…"

The postman left Sojiro's room and Sojiro opened one of the sacks. He got a letter out of it and started to read.

Sojiro: (holding a letter and reading it) "Dear Sojiro, I love you so much! You are really cute and hot! And I love you…With much love and kisses Genki Ninjagirl…"  
(AN: Told you I would give you a role **:p**)

Sojiro looked surprised to the letter.

Sojiro: (smiling) "Looks like I've got some fan girls after the Juppongatana music mix show…"

Sojiro got another letter out of the sack and opened it.

Sojiro: "I love you…Do you want to marry me…? … Uhm…"

He got another letter.

Sojiro: "I want to fu… O my god…It can't get worse then this!"

He opened another letter. It was a little bit heavier. Sojiro held it upside down and a bra fell on his lap.

Sojiro: "Waaaaaah!"

Sojiro quickly threw the bra out of the window.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Outside, Usui was taking a walk when suddenly, something fell on his head.

Usui: (taking the thing of his head) "What is this?"

He held it in his hands trying to guess what is was.

Usui: "It's soft, it's a little bit round…yes it must be a hat!"

Usui putted the thing on his head and walked further, happy, because he had a new hat. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Someone was going to pass him. He smiled his creepy smile and walked further. It was Chou.

Chou: (sounding annoyed) "Hello Usui…"

Usui: "Hello Chou, my friend! What do you think of my hat?"

Chou looked at the thing on Usui's head and his mouth dropped open.

Chou: "Usui! That isn't a hat!"

Usui: "What? Yes it is! If it isn't a hat, what is it then?"

Chou: "It's a bra!"

Usui: "A bra!"

Chou: "Yes! Why are you wearing a bra on your head Usui?"

Usui: "It fell out of the sky!"

Chou: (sweat drop) "It fell out of the sky…? Usui? Are you feeling okay?"

Usui: "Yes! And don't blame me! I can't help it that it fell on my head!"

Chou: "But why do you think it is a hat!"

Usui: "It felt like one…!"

Chou: "What the hell?...Just get it of your head!"

Usui: "Wait a second…" (pointing at Chou) "You're just jealous because if have a nice hat and you haven't!"

Chou: (sweat drop) "It isn't a hat Usui…it's a bra!"

Usui: (laughing) "Hahaha! I don't believe you Chou! You're just trying to get my hat! But it won't work! You won't get it!"

Usui ran away, almost hitting a tree, and leaving a confused Chou behind.

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Saizuchi: "Now, what do you think of this blue outfit?"

He held the blue outfit before Fuji's nose. Saizuchi had found a new purpose in life. He wanted to find a girl for Fuji.

Fuji: (nodding) "All right…"

Saizuchi: (smiling) "Okay then, I'll make sure I'll get it in your size!"

Fuji: (sighing) "Sure…"

Saizuchi: (pointing at Fuji's hair) "And we'll have to get you a new haircut too you know!"

Fuji: (growling annoyed)

Saizuchi: "Don't worry Fuji! I'll do it for you!"

Fuji: (silent and looking scared at Saizuchi)

Suddenly, Kamatari walks in the place.

Kamatari: "Did somebody say haircut?"

Fuji: (looking more scared)

Kamatari: (smiling) "I can take care of that!"

-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

At the psychiatry, Shishio was laying on a chair. The psychiatrist had to give Shishio some calming pills first before he was silent.

Psychiatrist: (taking some paper and a pen) "Now tell me mister Makoto. What bothers you?"

Shishio: "What bothers me? I'll tell you! I have a country to conquer and I'm sitting here, in some psychiatry!"

Psychiatrist: (muttering and writing everything down) "A country to conquer?...Living in a dream world…(speaking normal again) "Anything else mister Makoto?"

Shishio: "Yes! My Juppongatana are making me crazy!"

Psychiatrist: "Your…Juppongatana sir?"

Shishio: "Yes! You don't know how they are like! (grabs the arm of the psychiatrist ) They are all idiots! All idiots I tell you!"

Psychiatrist: (trying to push Shishio away) "Security!"

Two large men run in the room and drag Shishio away.

Psychiatrist: "Give him a room! Its worse then I thought!"

Shishio: (trying to get away from the two men's grip) "Idiots! All idiots! All idiots I tell yoouu!"

Psychiatrist: "I have to send a letter to Miss Komagata!"

* * *

The end of chapter three!

Sora Miyara: (scratching her head) "Poor, poor Shishio-sama!"

Shishio: "How do you mean? It's thanks to you that I'm in a psychiatry now!"

Sora Miyara: "Ow ya, that's true! You know, I've just bought volume 13 of the DVD's a few hours ago. I was crying when Yumi died… (I really was you know **:p**)"

Shishio: (crossing his arms and closing his eyes) "Hmpf! Weakling!"

Sora Miyara: (sweat drop) "I prefer the word emotional, thank you very much!"

Shishio: (muttering) "Ya sure whatever…"

Sora Miyara: "Well anyway! What will happen next? Will Fuji ever find the love of his live? Will Usui stop the bra-madness? Will Kamatari give Fuji a new haircut? And will Shishio ever get out of the psychiatry?..."

Shishio: "How do you mean, will Shishio ever get out of the psychiatry? Of course I will! I'm Shishio! The strongest man of Japan. What only Japan? Of the whole world! I…"

Sora Miyara: "Security!"

The two same large men grab Shishio again and take him away.

Shishio: "No not again! Damn you Sora! Damn you!"

Sora Miyara: (grins evil) "Till the next chapter!"


	4. Food,hair and Shishio's freedom

Yeej! Here I am again! And you too! What a surprise **:p **Well ya, let's look at the reviews!

**Burnt Up Old Sausage:** I'm happy that you like it **:p **And Houji is ALWAYS ambitious (that's why I hate him so **:D**). Anji and Iwanbo in a restaurant, good idea, I'll get it into my story And I think that Shishio with a Mickey Mouse hat would look…uhm…freaky? **:p **And Usui's 'hat' would look…very weird, come to think about it **:D **Sojiro's fan girls…such fan girls DO exist o.0 But then with famous people and not with Sojiro (who would be so crazy to send a bra to an anime character? **:p**). Characters of the Juppongatana I don't like are Saizuchi (hysterical-yellow-teeth-dwarf o.0), Houji (read above), Iwanbo (he's fat and stupid!) and Fuji (he is a little bit too weird I think **:p**). Ya, I would like it when you send that power point thingy, thanks ,my e-mail stands in my profile. Lol, Kamatari slashing of Yumi hair is indeed evil **:D **And of course I'll continue, I mean, I don't want you to do something evil to me **:p**

And now here is the horrible chapteeeeeer…foooouuuuurrr!

* * *

Houji: "C'mon Henya! Can't you go any faster then that?"

Henya was carrying a little stage on his back and was walking right behind Houji. The only thing that Houji was carrying was something that looked like a microphone but wasn't a microphone at all. If Henya looked closer to it, it looked like a carrot that was painted black. They were walking trough the streets of Kyoto, Houji wanted to become famous here first, before he got famous in whole Japan and eventually the whole world.

Henya: (thinking) "Like that is ever going to happen…"

Houji: (stopping) "Okay Henya, put the mini-stage here."

Henya putted the stage down with a loud bang and was laying on the ground now, gasping for air.

Houji: (standing on the mini-stage) "Now c'mon Henya! There's no time to rest!"

Henya growled and in his head, he was thinking about several ways to kill Houji painfully. Like, trying to slash his head of with an umbrella. Or, stabbing him to death with a fork, or no better, with a spoon!  
Some people came to look at the stage curious. Houji smiled.

Houji: "You see Henya! They love me already!"

Henya: (still thinking about ways to kill Houji) "Ya…sure!"

Houji: (taking the carrot-microphone to his mouth) "Hello people of Kyoto! Here is some singing from me…to you! Okay Henya turn on the music!"

So Henya did and music started to play. And Houji started to dance and sing.

Houji:

You drive me crazy  
I just cant sleep  
I'm so excited, I'm in too deep  
Oohoho...crazy, but it feels alright  
Baby, thinking of you keeps me up all night!

Everyone screamed and ran away inside their houses.

Houji: (waving his arms in the air) "No wait, come back!"

Henya: (silently laughing)

Houji: (clapping his hands) "Wait I get it! They love me and they ran away to tell everyone how good I am!"

Henya: (explodes) "You must be kidding me!"

Houji: (jumping of the mini-stage) "C'mon Henya, we'll come back tomorrow."

With a growl, Henya carried the stage on his back again and followed Houji.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Iwanbo and Anji were on their way to a restaurant. All the food in the Hieï kitchen was gone, and the cooks had to get new food. They both had much trouble going trough the door without hitting a wall or something else. After ten minutes they were finally trough the door. Anji and Iwanbo sat down on the ground, causing some tables to jump a little bit in the air. A waitress came at their table.

Waitress: "Good afternoon gentlemen! Can I take your order?"

Anji: "Yes, we want everything that's on the map, for two people."

Iwanbo: "Ehee! Everything! Ehee! Two!"

Waitress: "E-e-everything!"

Anji: "Yes, everything, for two people, thank you."

The waitress walked away, taking looks at Anji and Iwanbo. A few hours later, Anji and Iwanbo were starting with their dessert. Some people were looking curious at their table. The table was full with empty plates and glasses, and the table next to it was too. Iwanbo accidentally ate his spoon too and Anji had to laugh with it so loud, that the whole table was covered with ice-cream. The waitress carefully brought the bill to the table.

Waitress: (a little bit scared) "Here is the bill gentlemen…"

Iwanbo almost ate the bill too, but Anji was fast enough to pull the bill away. He looked at it and he swallowed. It was a very large bill.

Anji: (thinking) "Oh-o…we can't pay this…time for plan B!"

Anji looked at Iwanbo and nodded, Iwanbo, strangely enough, nodded back, and they both jumped up and ran to the door.

Anji: (thinking) "O no! It would take too long to go trough the door! There is only one solution!"

Anji: (body slamming at the door) "Futae no kiwami!"

The door and the wall around it, flew away in tiny little pieces. Iwanbo and Anji both bounced, yes bounced, out the restaurant.

Waitress: (running out the smashed door) "No! Come back here! You must pay your bill!"

But Iwanbo and Anji kept bouncing trough the streets back at the mountain Hieï.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

In the meantime, Yumi received the letter from the psychiatrist and she hurried herself to the psychiatry. The psychiatrist was waiting at the door.

Psychiatrist: "Miss Komagata?"

Yumi: "Yes?"

Psychiatrist: "Mister Makoto has more problems then we thought."

Yumi: (holding a hand before her mouth) "O my!"

Psychiatrist: "Please come in."

The psychiatrist leaded Yumi to the room where Shishio was. He was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, and he jumped up when he saw Yumi's face appearing at the little window in the door.

Shishio: (hitting his fists against the door) "Yumi! Get me out of here!"

Yumi: "I will Shishio-sama!"

Psychiatrist: "He was saying things about conquering a country and something about 'his Juppongatana'."

Yumi: (looking surprised) "But that's true. Let him out of there immediately!"

Psychiatrist: "But…but Miss Komagata! We can't do that, it's against the rule..."

Yumi: (having angry Kaoru eyes) "NOW!"

The psychiatrist nodded hastily and opened the door. When the door went open, Shishio ran out and grabbed Yumi's arm.

Shishio: (still holding Yumi's arm) "Run Yumi! We must get out of here!"

They both ran out the psychiatry, leaving a surprised psychiatrist behind.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Kamatari: (looking proud) "So! That should do it!"

He lay down the scissors and tried to hold a large mirror in front of Fuji's face. Fuji looked at his reflection. He had hair like Usui, but with a ponytail at the back.

Fuji: (looking afraid) "O my god! What did you do?"

Kamatari: (smiling) "I gave you a new and better haircut!"

Saizuchi: "It's beautiful Fuji! The girls will come to you in no time!"

Somehow, Fuji doubted that. Where were they going to find someone of the same size like him?

Kamatari: "Maybe…maybe we must get his hair another colour!"

Saizuchi: "Good idea! I'll get some hair paint!"

At this moment, Fuji wanted to be somewhere else. Somewhere faaar away…

* * *

Well that was the end of chapter four! It's short, I know, and I'm sorry **:p** In the next chapter... What will Houji do more for stupid things? Will Henya indeed slash Houji's head of with an umbrella? Will Anji and Iwanbo eat more when they come back? Will Fuji ever find a girl? And will Shishio ever be his normal-bad-mummy-self again? (talking the same way like in dragon ball Z) Find out in the next chapter of the Juppongatana music mix show! 


	5. Shishio goes stressed out

Sora Miyara: "Chapter five of this horrifying fic is about to come! HmhmhmhahaHAHA!"

Shishio: "Stop laughing like me!"

Sora Miyara: "Sorry I can't help it…it's a really funny laugh I must say! I almost laughed my head of when you were laughing on your battleship like that!" **:p**

Shishio: "What! It was supposed to scare people! Not to make them laugh!"

Sora Miyara: "Didn't work on me Shish! I can call you Shish right?"

Shishio: "NO!"

Sora Miyara: "Hah to bad! Cause I'm going to do it anyway! Now, be quiet, the people want to read the next chapter!"

Shishio: (grumbles)

Sora Miyara: "Okay then! Sorry people, but I have to look at my reviews first, it's my duty as a writer!" **:p**

"**Oro" 0bject:** I'm sorry but uhm…I really have no idea what you mean! According to my dictionary (yes, I searched it **:p**), there is no such thing like 'whel' **:p**

**Anonymous Freak: **The girl is my creation **:p **Read my answer to Burnt Up Old Sausage's review above at chapter four. Read the third line -.-

**Genki Ninjagirl: **O my god! You read it with your cousins? Hhmm… Interesting! **:D **You're so ungrateful, no just kidding Then tell me, what do you want to do then? I can't really give you a role, because I don't really know you **:p**

**Tenken's amour: **Okay then **:p**

**Burnt Up Old Sausage: **A spork…? **:D **Sounds kind of weird, but to stab Houji with it till he twitches violently sounds like music in my ears (inside the authors ear "Lalalalala stab Houji with a spork lalalalala!")**:p** Yes, Yumi was indeed! I really cried when she died ;-; And I hated Kenshin even more because he believed that Shishio betrayed her! It really was a very beautiful scene! About how Fuji looks like…believe me, you don't want to know **:D** Ya, about the chapters, I like to write them, so they come quick. The powerpoints sound really good! Can you send them all, if you don't mind of course! **:p **The DVDs I have are Japanese, the subtitles are Dutch. I don't think they exist in Dutch…hopefully (shivers) **:D **Ya, it was mean of Chou to try to kill the little kid, but hey, you cant blame him, he's a bad guy **:p **And that's why I like him, I always liked bad guys more cause they were cooler! I mean…just look at Kenshin, the main good guy, he's a dwarf, he wears a pink gi, he always get hit by everyone, he almost dies in every fight…! But then when you look at Shishio, he is a big man with a lot of power, his theory rocks (I love it when he explains the Hell thing to Houji **:p**), all the other cool people (Yumi, Sojiro, Kamatari…) work for him, he survived the shooting and the burning (stupid Meji), he hates the Meji (of course, who doesn't? It almost destroyed everyone's live!), he's insane! (Waah! I love insane bad guys!** :D**) and I could go on for a few more seconds, but I think the people want to read the chapter now **:p **

So here it is! Have fun!

* * *

Yumi and Shishio were entering the secret hideout in mountain Hieï. They walked trough the hall, talking.

Yumi: "Now, uhm how was your day at the psychiatry?"

Shishio: "How do you think? They locked me up! (sarcastic)What a day full of fun!"

Yumi: (puppy eyes) "I only tried to help you Shishio-sama…"

Shishio: (looking at Yumi) "Don't try your puppy eyes on me! Now, just forget the whole psychiatry thing."

Yumi: (silently) "But, did it work Shishio-sama?"

Shishio: "What do you mean?"

Yumi: "Are you still stressed out?"

Shishio: (waving with his hand in the air) "Of course not, I only over reacted! There's absolutely nothing here to be stressed out about!"

Like he had planned it, Usui walked in the place, still with the bra on his head. Usui stood still and sniffed in the air.

Usui: "According to the burned smell, Shishio must be close!"

Shishio: "I heard that you stupid blind m…!..."

Shishio saw the bra on Usui's head.

Shishio: (steam (he can't sweat drop, so now he 'steams' **:p**))

Yumi: "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT USUI!"

Usui: "What? O you mean my hat? Yes, it's a nice hat isn't it?"

Yumi: "IT ISN'T A HAT! IT'S A BRA!"

Usui: "Why does everyone tell me that I have a bra on my head! It's a hat!"

Yumi: "NO! It's a bra! And I seriously hope it isn't one of mine!"

Usui: "I would never do such thing!... (sounding offend) How can you accuse me, a blind man, for such things?"

Yumi and Usui went on arguing, and Shishio watched.

Shishio: "Now, c'mon Shishio, it doesn't mean that only one blind guy is idiot in here, that all the people in here have to be…!"

Chou came walking in the place now too. He looked at Usui.

Chou: "You still have that bra on your head!"

Usui: "STOP INSULTING MY HAT!"

Yumi Chou: "It isn't a hat!"

Usui: "Yes it is!"

Yumi Chou: "No it's not!"

Usui: "Yes it is!"

Yumi Chou: "No it's not!

Usui: "Yes it is!"

Chou: "How CAN you know? You are blind!"

Usui: "No I'm not!"

Chou: (sweat drop) "I'm a little bit confused now…"

Shishio was about to say that they had to stop, when a door next to them opened and Saizuchi and Kamatari walked out.

Saizuchi: "Hello Shishio-sama! What do you think of Fuji?"

Kamatari: "It's thanks to me that he looks like this now!"

Yumi and Shishio looked in the room. Shishio just looked with big eyes and Yumi gasped. Fuji was wearing a blue outfit with a red tie and black shoes. His hair was like Usui's but with a ponytail at the back. Also his hear was painted green.

Kamatari Saizuchi: "Isn't it nice?"

Fuji: (growls)

Usui: "Yes it is indeed!"

Chou: (sweat drop) "Its obvious now who has the worst taste of clothes in the group…And by the way…how can you see how Fuji looks like? You're bli…"

Usui: "STOP insulting me for being blind and also stop insulting my nice hat!"

Kamatari: "Usui, I think someone is trying to make fun of you. You aren't wearing a hat, there's only a bra on your head!"

Usui: "Oh no! Not you too Kamatari!"

Yumi: "My god, Kamatari, what did you do to Fuji? He looks horrible!"

Kamatari: (getting angry Kaoru eyes) "What what WHAT!"

Now everyone started to argue with each other, except for Shishio whose eyes were almost popping out from stress. To make things even worse, Henya and Houji came in.

Houji: (waving with his carrot, not seeing that everyone is looking at him) "C'mon Henya! A little bit faster please! We have to get this as fast as possible in my room. (turning around again) I…"

Houji saw everyone looking at him.

Henya: "Are we there yet? I want to drop your stage…"

Houji kicked Henya to make him shut up. Henya gasped, almost dropping the mini stage.

Houji: (looking nervous) "Stage? I don't see any stage!"

Saizuchi: "Then what is that thing? And why are you holding a carrot in your hand? And why do you look so weird?"

Houji was about to answer when they all heard a lot of noise, like something big and heavy was bouncing. Suddenly Iwanbo and Anji came bouncing in the hall. Iwanbo almost hit Shishio, who looked quit frustrated. And Anji bounced on Henya. There was a really loud crack.

Anji: "Whoops! Sorry Henya!"

Iwanbo: "Ehee! Whoops!"

Henya: (trapped under the mini stage) "Aah…!"

Houji: "NO MY MINI STAGE!"

Everyone looked at Houji again.

Houji: "Uhm I mean…O no! HENYA'S mini-stage!"

Henya: (still trapped) "Aah…no it isn't…"

Kamatari: "Uhm…Shouldn't anyone help him?"

Yumi: "You do it then!"

Kamatari first looked with angry Kaoru eyes at Yumi, and then started to dig Henya out the crushed mini stage. Sojiro walked by, smiling, like always.

Sojiro: "Hello everyone! How are things here?"

He looked around and suddenly he saw the bra on Usui's head.

Sojiro: (pointing but still smiling) "AARGH! It keeps following me!"

Chou: "You see Usui, you scare people!"

Usui: "No I don't!"

Sojiro: "What do you think about it Shishio-san?...Shishio-san!"

Everyone looked at Shishio. He was twitching like a maniac and his eyes almost popped out his skull. His hands were shaking and he opened his mouth to say something. But all what came out was a weird sound and then Shishio fainted.

Yumi: (running at the fainted Shishio) "Shishio-sama!"

Kamatari: "O my god! I've got to help Shishio-sama!"

Henya: "Hey wait! I'm still trapped!"

Yumi: (holding the fainted Shishio in her arms) "Shishio-sama!"

Usui: (sounding happy) "Is he dead?"

Kamatari: (slapping Usui on his head) "Of course not!"

Houji: (trying to hide the carrot in one of his pockets) "He looks really stressed out!"

Sojiro: "Yes, I wonder why…"

Yumi: "Hold on Shishio-sama!"

* * *

The end of chapter five! What a chaotic chapter! **:p **Oh well! I hope you liked it! Till the next chapter! 


	6. Shishio yoga

Okay! This is going to be chapter six of the Juppongatana music mix show! I hope everyone liked it so far. But, like always, I'm going to look at the reviews first…

**Tenken's Amour:** Well ya maybe I'm a little bit cruel… a little bit… no you're right, I'm cruel **:p** But hey! It's fun to do such things to your favorite character! (Shishio is my favorite character by the way ) Happy to hear that you liked it!

**Burnt Up Old Sausage:** I love his laugh! Every time he does (in Singetsu, on the battleship, in Hell) I feel like laughing too **:p** You are right with what you think about Kenshin...so, Shishio for ever! (throws explosives back at the Kenshin fan girls) Ya indeed, Shishio has awesome quotes! One of my favorites is "Chaos is the basic nature of humanity, and this world in itself is Hell." Waah! I love it! **:p **Indeed, the Meji sucks. I really don't see why Kenshin thinks it is so good…Thanks to the Meji there is peace, that's just stupid! Like Shishio said to Kenshin "The peace you are talking of is just an illusion." Jin-e rocks! I must say **:p **Although he has a really really weird smile. A few years ago, I think six or something, they played Rurouni Kenshin on the TV. I watched it with my brother when I was awake (it was really early and in the weekend so… **:p**) The first episode I saw, were the ones with Jin-e. When he was laying dead on the ground and you could see his face, my brother screamed and turned away **:p **I looked at it, and I thought it was really cool **:D **My brother was ten and I was eight then, so… **:D **For the powerpoints, you can't help it. Just take your time with it. I wanted to send you something too, an AMV, but it was too big to put in an e-mail… -.-' Sorry! What is that thing with Kenshin and a rubber ducky? Me and a friend did something with a ducky too, but then with Shishio **:p **When Shishio is bathing in the Onsen, he's playing with a rubber ducky, and he is saying things like "whiehiehiehie!". But then suddenly, his ducky starts to burn and Shishio yells "NO! MISTER DUCKEY!". **:p** Really really weird… I only cried twice too, with Yumi's dead and with the past of Anji. Yes indeed, Sojiro had to win, because Kenshin is weaker! Shishio had to win too, because Kenshin is weaker! Kenshin is weak! But o no! It's a good guy, so he has to win! Nobody, not even the strongest bad guy can defeat a weak good guy, because the good guys always have to win! It…doesn't…make…scenes! AARGH! (calms down again) I totally hate Kenshin… lets start an anti-Kenshin group or something **:p** I must agree, it's really fun to see how Shishio burns Houji's head! I was sitting before the TV with a big smile on my face when that happened **:D** I liked it too when Usui broke Houji's finger. But I read somewhere that in the manga, Usui pulls of seven nails of Houji (for each Juppongatana Houji wanted to betray.). Ya about the steam thing, first I wanted to write sweat drop. But then I thought "Oh no wait, he can't sweat so he can't sweat drop either!" I was thinking and the first thing that popped in my head was "steam". So, and that's the reason why Shishio steams **:p **Longest answer on a review ever! **:p**

Well, and here I go! Have fun!

* * *

Shishio opened his eyes slowly, he lay on a bed. The first thing he saw was Yumi, looking worried at him. Yumi smiled when she saw Shishio opening his eyes.

Yumi: "Shishio-sama! Are you all right?"

Shishio: (sitting up) "Yes…what happened…?"

Yumi: "You don't remember Shishio-sama?"

Kamatari, Houji, Usui, Henya and Chou came in the room. Usui looked upset when he saw that Shishio was all right. He sighed.

Usui: "Damn, bad luck again!"

Shishio: "I heard that and…what…?"

Usui still had the bra on his head and Shishio saw this. Suddenly Shishio remembered everything. The bra on Usui's head, Chou who was telling to get it of, Houji with the carrot, Henya who crashed thanks to Anji, Kamatari and Saizuchi who painted Fuji's hair green… (we get a close up of one of Shishio's eye) Shishio's eye started to shake.

Shishio: (making weird sounds) "Kiki…!Kaaah! Aah!"

Houji: (becoming pale) "Oh my god! Shishio-sama is going to explode!"

Yumi: "Shishio-sama!"

Kamatari: "What's happening to him?"

Shishio: "Get out! All of you! GET OUT!"

Everyone ran out of the room hastily, closing the door behind them.

Yumi: (putting her ear against the door)

Kamatari: (doing the same thing)

Yumi: "Shishio-sama!"

Kamatari and Yumi could both hear weird sounds at the other side of the door. They looked at each other whit one eyebrow raised.

Chou: (scratching his hair) "Wow, what's wrong with him? If he was a woman, I would think he was in his time of the month…"

Yumi: (slamming Chou on the head) "Baka! I know what's wrong with him."

Henya: "What is it then?"

Usui: (raising a finger) "Maybe he IS a woman!"

Kamatari: (looking surprised) "He IS?"

Usui: "Ya sure! I'm going to prove he is a woman!"

Kamatari: (silently) "If you find out…let me know!"

Yumi: (waving her arms in the air) "NO! You stupid…he is just stressed out!"

Houji: "Why should he?"

Yumi: "I don't know…"

Usui: "I think, because he is a woman!"

Chou: "Shut up…"

Houji: "Then what do we have to do?"

Yumi: "Just leave it to me!"

Chou: "What are you going to do?"

Yumi: "I have something in mind…"

Usui: "Let's accept that Shishio is a woman…"

All: "Shut up!"

Yumi: "Okay, I'll get the old Shishio-sama back!"

They all nodded, except for Usui, and they all walked away.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

After a few minutes, Shishio was calm again. He decided to get out the room and to act like nothing happened. Yumi passed his way.

Yumi: "Hello Shishio-sama! Feeling better?"

Shishio: "Yes, I'm fine…"

Yumi: "Good! Cause I have just the right thing for you!"

Shishio: (looking questioning)

Yumi: (taking Shishio by the arm) "Follow me Shishio-sama!"

They walked to a room, that was normally empty, but now there was a mat on the ground and a screen. Sojiro was in the room too. He had a package in his hands and he gave it to Yumi.

Sojiro: (smiling) "Here are the outfits you wanted!"

Yumi: (taking the package) "Thank you Sojiro. You can go now."

Sojiro nodded, smiling, and he waved at Shishio when he passed him.

Shishio: (pointing at the package) "What is that?"

Yumi: (opening the package) "You'll see in a few seconds Shishio-sama."

The package was open now and Shishio mouth fell open.

Yumi: "These are two yoga outfits! A red one for me, and a blue one for you!"

Shishio: "T-there's no way I'm going to wear that!"

Yumi: "C'mon Shishio-sama! Don't act like a weakling…"

Shishio: (getting the blue yoga outfit) "Okay okay! But I seriously hope there is a good explanation for this!"

Yumi: "Of course there is! I'm trying to get your stress away."

Shishio: "I have no stress!"

Yumi: "Just go get that outfit on!"

Shishio walked to the screen grumbling. A few minutes later, Yumi and Shishio both had their yoga outfits on. Yumi had a hard time not to laugh when Shishio came back in his blue yoga outfit.

Yumi: "You look…great, Shishio-sama!"

Shishio: (grumbles) "Ya right!"

Yumi: (sitting on the mat) "Come and sit next to me Shishio-sama."

Shishio did, still grumbling.

Yumi: "We're going to do some yoga. I heard that it is really good to relax, so I thought it wasn't a bad idea to give it a try."

Shishio: "Yes, but why the stupid outfits?"

Yumi: "You can't do yoga in your kimono Shishio-sama! You have to be sure that you can move your body with no problem at all."

Yumi closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She suddenly laid her leg in her neck and again Shishio's mouth dropped open.

Shishio: "H-how do you do that?"

Yumi: "You can do anything when your body and soul are relaxed Shishio-sama."

Shishio: "Can't be so hard."

Shishio closed his eyes too and took a deep breath. He tried to lay his leg in his neck but it didn't work. With a growl, he started to push against his leg.

Shishio: "Stupid…leg…just…go…there…!"

Shishio pushed harder against his leg. He fell on his back, of the math and growled again.

Yumi: "You see Shishio-sama. You can't do it because your soul and body aren't relaxed."

Shishio: (crawling back on the mat) "I AM relaxed! Look at me! Don't I look relaxed?"

Yumi: (looking at Shishio) "To be honest…No…"

Shishio: (growling)

Yumi got her leg out of her neck and stood up.

Yumi: "First we have to do something else. And I know just what!"

Shishio didn't had a good feeling about it…

* * *

Sora Miyara: "This was the end of chapter si…"

Shishio: (grabbing Sora's collar) "Why are you doing this awful things to me? Tell me!"

Sora Miyara: "Uhm…because it's fun?"

Shishio: "No it isn't! Stop it!"

Sora Miyara: "Okay okay! Just let go of me!"

Shishio: (let's go of Sora's collar) "Okay then, so you're going to stop torturing me with this story?"

Sora Miyara: (smiling) "Nope!"

Shishio: "WHAT? How do you mean 'nope'?"

Sora Miyara: "I mean: no… but don't worry Shishio-san! If you are nice, and you let me do my thing, you'll get a cup-cake at the end of the story!"

Shishio: "Oeh! I like cup-cakes!"

Sora Miyara: (sweat drop) "Of course you do… Well whatever! I hope all the readers liked it! Till the next chapter!"


	7. Beauty mask, wheelchair and gays

Okidoki! (I must stop saying that… **:p**) This is chapter seven of TJPMMS a.k.a. The Juppongatana music mix show **:D** But like I always do, reviews first!

**Burnt Up Old Sausage:** Thanks for the powerpoints! I think they are still on their way, cause I don't have them yet, but that's no problem, I can wait **:p **Ya the leg and the woman thingy… all very weird **:D** And yes, Yumi would know! ShishioYumi is the best RK couple if you ask me **:p **Usui is a crazy blind freaky dude…I mean: He begins to laugh, Saito begins to laugh, they do that for five seconds or something and suddenly Usui yells "What so funny?"… What the hell **:p** Do you have a program to download things? Well; if you have, you should really try to find an AMV of RK with the name of Glory. It's very very good! And maybe if you find it too, Kyoto combat. There's much fighting in it with the Juppongatana and Shishio and stuff. Very fun **:p**

"**Oro" 0bject:** Yes, yes, it's very whel **:p**

**Anonymous Freak: **Are you okay? I mean falling of your chair can really hurt! **:p **But anyway, thanks that you like it!

**Smiling Blue-Clad Wanderer's 0bsessor: **Thanks **:p **I'll write as fast as possible

**Whisper 0f The Wind:** Ya, sounds weird ha? **:p** Anyway, thank you that you like it!

And here is chapter seven!

* * *

Yumi dragged Shishio to the room next to the room were they did yoga. Yumi smiled when she opened the door. Shishio just looked inside. He saw a table, two bathtubs, two chairs and another table with…

Shishio: "Vegetables?"

Yumi: "Yes! To put on your face!"

Shishio: "To put on MY face? Why should I do that? What's the use of it?"

Yumi: "It's a beauty mask with vegetables. It works relaxing too!"

Yumi clapped in her hands. Two men walked in the room that looked very gay.

One of the men: (waving) "Hellooo! I am George!"

The other one: (putting a hand in his hip) "And I am Harry!"

Yumi: (goes sitting in one of the chairs) "Nice to meet you! (looks at Shishio) Sit on the chair Shishio-sama."

Shishio: "Hey! I'm the one who must command everybody…"

Yumi: (angry Kaoru eyes) "Go sit on the chair NOW!"

Shishio: (steams and goes sitting in the other chair) "Ya ya okay!"

George began to cut the vegetables into pieces and Harry was putting on some classical music. Shishio steamed even more when Harry, laid a white, thin blanket over Shishio.

Harry: "We don't want to get your beautiful outfit dirty now would we?"

Shishio: "What…?"

Harry laid a white, thin blanket over Yumi too. He then helped George with cutting the vegetables. After a few seconds, all the vegetables were cut in pieces. Harry started to lay some carrot pieces and cucumber pieces on Yumi's face.

Yumi: "Aah…this feels great!"

Shishio: (grumbles) "I don't want food on my face…"

Harry: "Now c'mon mister Makoto! You will look very good after this! Not that you look bad now! (starts to giggle)

Shishio: "O no…are you gay?"

Harry: "Ha! You know my little secret!"

George: (giggles too) "He's not the only gay around here!"

Shishio: (steams) "Why am I so attractive to gays…?"

Yumi: "I'm not gay!"

Shishio: "First Kamatari and now these two…"

Yumi: "But I'm NOT!"

Shishio: "Yes, but…"

Shishio was stopped when George laid a piece of carrot on Shishio's forehead.

George: "Relax mister Makoto. It will do you good."

In the meantime, Usui and Kamatari came walking pass the room. Suddenly Kamatari stopped and started to sniff in the air.

Kamatari: (still sniffing) "Wait Usui, do you smell this too?"

Usui: (starting to sniff) "Yes…let me see. It's a mix of… (sniffs) Burnt smell and… (sniffs) vegetables!"

Usui walked sniffing trough the hall, till he was at the door of the room were Shishio and Yumi were taking a beauty mask. Kamatari followed Usui.

Usui: (sniffing at the door) "It comes from this room, I'm certain about that."

Kamatari: "Let's look inside."

Usui kneeled down before the keyhole and looked trough it.

Usui: "Hhmm. Very interesting!"

Kamatari: "What are you doing Usui…?"

Usui: (sweat drop) "O ya…the blind thing!"

Usui stood up and now Kamatari kneeled before the keyhole. Kamatari gasped.

Kamatari: (shocked) "It looks like Shishio-sama is taking a vegetable beauty mask!"

Usui: "A vegetable beauty mask?"

Kamatari: "Yes! O my god! (looking happy) Maybe Shishio-sama is also gay! Like me!"

Usui: "Or…He is a woman!"

Kamatari: (sweat drop) "Stop saying that…"

Kamatari continued to look trough the keyhole.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Anji and Iwanbo were eating again. Although, there was more food that ended on the ground then in their mouth. The cooks quickly got the food on a plate again, and put it on the table.

Anji: (throwing a whole bowl of rice in his mouth) "Food is great!"

Iwanbo: "Ehee! Great!"

The door went open and Sojiro walked in. He walked at the table and sat down on a chair.

Sojiro: (smiling) "Hello Anji-san, hello Iwanbo-san! Everything all right?"

Anji: "Not now…eating!"

Iwanbo: "Ehee! Eating!"

Sojiro: (sweat drop but still smiling) "Wow Anji-san, you look a little bit fat now…"

Anji: "I'm not fat!"

Sojiro: (smiling) "I'm afraid you are Anji-san."

Anji looked at himself and suddenly he saw it too. He was really fat.

Anji: "O no! I'm really fat!"

Sojiro: (smiling) "Don't worry Anji-san. I'll help you with loosing some weight!"

Anji: "You will?"

Sojiro: (smiling and nodding)

Anji: (hugging Sojiro) "O thank you Sojiro!"

Sojiro: (gasping for air) "Let me…go Anji-san…can't get…air!"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Fuji sighed when he looked in the mirror. He thought he looked better with his white hair, but now…it was green. Saizuchi walked in the place, laughing his creepy laugh.

Saizuchi: "I must say, Kamatari did a good job with your hair!"

Fuji: (growls)

Saizuchi: "Now, your hair and outfit are ready. The only thing we have to do is looking for a girl!"

Fuji: "It's never going to work…"

Saizuchi: "Never say never Fuji! (begins to sing that song –Never say never- from the first movie of Fievel)

Fuji: "Stop that!"

Saizuchi: (stops singing) "But it's such a nice song!"

Fuji: "Sorry, but no."

Saizuchi: "Oh well…let's go to find you a girlfriend!"

Fuji: (sighs)

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

In the room of Houji, Houji was practicing his dance style. Henya had to look. He couldn't escape. He sat in a wheelchair with a broken leg, thanks to Anji. Houji stopped dancing.

Houji: "And? What did you think of it?"

Henya: (holding his hands before his eyes) "Very nice!"

Houji: (sweat drop) "You didn't even look, didn't you?"

Henya: "…I looked…"

Houji: "No you didn't! It's my greatest whish to get famous, you have to help me with that! I'll help you with your greatest wish, so what is yours?"

Henya: "Getting away from you…"

Houji: "That isn't nice! I don't really see what your problem is. You should be happy that you are here to witness my talent!"

Henya: (explodes with wheelchair)

Henya: "I guess so…"

Houji: "Now, I'll do everything again. And this time you look okay?"

Henya: (sighs) "Okay…"

Houji smiled and turned the music back on.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Chou was walking trough the hall when suddenly he saw Kamatari looking trough the keyhole of a door and Usui standing next to it. Chou walked to them.

Chou: "What are you guys doing?"

Usui: "There is the proof that Shishio is a woman!"

Kamatari: "No! That he's gay! Like me!"

Chou: "Hu what? Let me see."

Kamatari stood up and Chou kneeled before the keyhole. When he looked trough it, his mouth dropped open.

Chou: "He's wearing a vegetable beauty mask!"

Kamatari: "Ya! Isn't that gay?"

Usui: "Or very woman likely?"

Chou: (looking back trough the keyhole) "It looks like he doesn't like it… maybe he's forced by someone to do it. (searching trough the room) Yes, Yumi is there too. Maybe she did it."

Kamatari: "Wouldn't surprise me…"

Usui: "But still I think…"

Kamatari and Chou: "Sshh!"

Chou: "We'll ask him when he comes out okay?"

Kamatari: "Okay!"

Usui: (grumbling) "Okay…"

* * *

The end of chapter seven! Whiehaa! I hope you liked it! Till the next chapter! 


	8. Mud Bath, Magazine and the author

Chapter eight! Eight! Eight! … Okay sorry…I just want to say that I made… A C2 community! (dramatic music in the back) Go and find out! But now reviews!

**Naughty Girl:** Of course they are OOC! Most characters are OOC with a parody/humor story. But I must agree that Sojiro is indeed soooo cute! **:p**

**Yuki:** Thanks

**FengShuiSensei: **Its nice to hear that you like it… But PLEASE keep breathing! **:p**

**Sekumori:** Thanks that you like it **:p **I understand what you mean whit: This is better then Shadow Light. You right about it, humor is more my thing, one of my friends told me the exact same thing like you. So you don't have to apologize **:p**

**Anonymous Freak: **…What? **:p**

**Love In War:** Ya I know what you mean…(coughs, coughs, sneezes) I'm sick too…I really am **:p** But I'm glad to hear that you liked it.

**Okane-sama:** Thank you very much **:p**

And here is chapter eight! (again dramatic music in the back) Stop that!

* * *

Shishio sighed silently when George took the pieces of vegetables of his face. Yumi got out of the chair smiling.

Yumi: "Okay Shishio-sama. Wasn't that nice?"

Shishio: (sarcastically) "Couldn't have more fun…"

George: (giggles) "I had fun! What about you Harry?"

Harry: (giggles too) "You bet! And now the fun will really begin!"

Shishio: "Begin…now? I thought…"

Yumi: (holding her hand before Shishio's mouth) "No no! We have to take a mud bath first!"

Shishio: (explodes)

Shishio: "A MUD BATH?"

At the other side of the door, Chou was still looking trough the keyhole.

Chou: "Did he just say…mud bath?"

Kamatari: (smiling very hard) "A mud bath? Shishio-sama in a mud bath…Let me look again!"

Chou: (sweat drop) "You are one sick dude…"

Usui: (raising a finger) "Now, now! How many men would take a mud bath?"

Kamatari and Chou: (just looking at Usui)

Usui: "Indeed! None! He is a woman!"

Chou: "You're one sick dude too Usui! Stop that stupid woman theory of yours!"

Usui: "Hmpf! You just can't handle the truth!"

Kamatari: (pushing Chou away from the keyhole) "Let me look! Let me look!"

Back in the room, Harry was filling the two bath tubs with mud. George was helping him.

Shishio: "Why am I doing this again…?"

Yumi: "To help your stress away, Shishio-sama."

Shishio: (sighs) "Well okay then…If it helps…"

George: "Okaaaaay mister Makoto! The baths are ready!"

Harry: "We'll leave the room so you two can take a bath!"

Yumi: "Okay thank you."

Harry and George walked trough the door happily. Kamatari jumped away just in time. George looked surprised to the three people who were standing next to the door.

George: "Uhm…Hello!"

Chou: "…Hello…"

Harry: "Hello!"

Kamatari: "Yes hello…"

Usui: "Oh-o, did they see us?"

Chou: (slapping Usui on the head) "Sshh! What are you talking about Usui?"

Kamatari: (looking nervous) "Uhuhu…ya! We were just…walking around! Yes! Walking around!"

Harry: (smiles) "Aah I see."

George: "Well nice to meet you! Bayie!"

Kamatari and Chou: "Yes…bye!"

They waited till George and Harry were out of sight, and then Kamatari jumped at the door again and looked trough the keyhole.

Kamatari: (jumping up again) "Oh no!"

Chou: "What?"

Kamatari: (looking sad) "Shishio-sama is already in the bathtub…"

Chou and Usui: (explodes)

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Saizuchi was writing a letter to a romance magazine. Not for himself, but for Fuji.

Saizuchi: "Name…Fuji Romantic!"

Fuji: "That's not my name…"

Saizuchi: "It is now! Age…24!"

Fuji: "That's not my age…"

Saizuchi: "Stop complaining Fuji! Do you want a girl or not?"

Fuji: "Actually I…"

Saizuchi: "Well let me do this then! Hair colour…sexy green!"

Fuji: (sighing)

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Sojiro and Anji were both jogging around the mountain Hieï. Sojiro had promised Anji to help him to lose some weight.

Sojiro: (smiling) "C'mon Anji-san! One two three four! One two three four!"

Anji: (his tongue hanging out of his mouth) "Y-yes! One…four two…three…"

They were about to turn the corner, when suddenly, a few Sojiro-fan girls jumped out of the bushes.

Fan girl1 "SOJIRO!"

Fan girl nr2: "IT IS SOJIRO!"

Fan girl nr3: "GET HIM!"

Sojiro: (running away smiling) "Run Anji-san! Run!"

Anji: "Oh dear…" (starting to run after Sojiro)

Sojiro: "One two three four! ONE TWO THREE FOUR! C'mon Anji-san!"

Suddenly the author sneezes and all the fan girls go flying in the air.

Sora Miyara: "Wow…Lol! Sorry I'm a little bit sick!"

Sojiro: (smiling and sweat drop) "Thanks Sora-san!"

Anji: "What the hell?"

Sora Miyara: "O wait, I'm not supposed to be here. Well! See ya guys!" (disappears)

Anji: "That was weird!"

Sojiro: (smiling) "Very weird!"

* * *

Sora Miyara: "Sorry that it is such a short chapter! (sneezes) But I'm tired and I want to go to bed. But I wanted to get this chapter finished too…" (sneezes again)

Shishio: (teasing) "Ooh! Our little author is a little bit sick and tired!"

Sora Miyara: "Shut up Shish…or I'll sneeze on you!"

Shishio: "You wouldn't dare!"

Sora Miyara: (sneezes again) "Wanna bet?"

Shishio: "I don't bet…"

Sora Miyara: "Sure you don't! (turns to reader) I hope you liked it anyway, I'll see you in the next chapter!"


	9. Time Machine, Henya is free and creepy s...

Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! I know it took me very long to write another chapter! But I was working on Shadow Light and such stuff. And suddenly I remembered: Oh-o…I've got that other fic too…better work on it! So here I am to update The Juppongatana Music Mix Show! Horay! Reviews!

**Mashimaro: **Thank you (twice **:p**)

**FengShuiSensei:** Thank you (also twice **:p**) And I'm happy to hear that you can breath again

**BurntUpOldSausage: **You are so cruel to Usui…I like that **:p **Poor Shishio-san indeed, but also poor Yumi-san! Knowing that your lover is very attractive to gays isn't fun to know **:D** NO PLEASE don't remove the bandages! That brings me to a question…How does Shishio-san's face looks like? Maybe it would all be crusty? And then he begins to scratch it and then Yumi-san starts to yell that he must get his hands of his crusts? **:p **Very weird to imagine…Shishio-san with purple nails? (shivers) Sounds really…Yak! Sojiro is indeed cute! I'm the only one of my friends who thinks that… Try what you can with the powerpoints! **:p **I'm writing a little manga/comic thingy with Shishio-san and his rubber ducky… If I have the first page, I'll send it to you! **:p **But don't expect an artwork…Anime is SO hard to draw… Don't know if you ever tried it, but those eyes are just…AARGH! Okay but back to the review… The keyholes. In some episodes you can see that in mountain Hieï are normal doors **:p** Usui in a game of hide and seek… (starts to laugh sadistic) Ow sorry… Sounds cruel Crispy-san! Sounds very cruel (cough-funny-cough)!

"**Oro" 0bject:** Wheel! Thank you **:D**

**Lucky Star:** Thanks

And here is chapter nine of The Juppongatana music mix show!

* * *

Sojiro: "And stretch, and stretch! One, two, one, two!"

Sojiro was happily stretching his arms and legs on a quick speed. Anji, who was breathing heavily, tried to follow the young boy. But no success…

Sojiro: "C'mon Anji-san! I know you can do it!"

Anji: (puffing) "H-how can you think that?"

Sojiro: (stopping stretching) "You know that one episode you were in? First you were skinny, then a few seconds later you were three times as fat and two heads bigger!"

Anji: (silent first) "One: It was just an episode. Two: It was not a few seconds, it was a few years. And three: I must get skinny again, not fatter! (sighs) If only I was like I was before I got fat…"

Sojiro: (lamp appearing above his head) "I know what to do!"

Anji: "You do?"

Sojiro quickly ran in mountain Hieï again. He opened the door if his room and walked to his bed. Sojiro sat on his knees, getting a box from under his bed and was blowing the dust of it. Sojiro smiled when he saw that he got the right thing, and he ran outside to Anji again.

Sojiro: (handing Anji the box) "This is the solution!"

Anji: (reading the box) "Super-Wooper-Fun-Sience-Box?"

Sojiro: (smiling and nodding)

Anji: "Why do you have such thing?"

Sojiro: "I got it from Yumi when I was seven, but Shishio-san said that I couldn't play with it any longer."

Anji: "How come?"

Sojiro: (smiling) "Long story..."

_**Flashback**_

_The little seven year old Sojiro was playing with his Super-Wooper-Fun-Science-Box on the floor of the headroom. Yumi sat on the couch just looking at the little boy. She looked up when the door went open and Shishio walked in._

_Shishio: "Yumi! I was searching for you everywhere!"_

_Yumi: "What's wrong Shishio-sama?"_

_Shishio: (holding halt next to Sojiro who was still playing) "You must wash my purple kimono immediately! I have a meeting with other bad guys from other animes! My kimono smells like bandages. And another thing, I…"_

_Shishio just kept talking about his kimono, so he didn't saw what Sojiro was doing. The cute little boy had mixed two things with each other, creating a little fire and brought it to Shishio's blue kimono. The fire went out, but the little flame on Shishio's kimono stayed and became bigger. Sojiro smiled and continued to play with his Super-Wooper-Fun-Science-Box._

_Yumi: "Why don't you wear your blue kimono then? You're wearing it now too."_

_Shishio: "It starts to smell like bandages too!"_

_Yumi: (smelling in the air) "Now you mention it, I smell something too…"_

_Shishio: (smelling in the air too) "You see, it smells like bandages… (smells) Burnt…bandages…"_

_Yumi looked at Sojiro who was still playing. Then suddenly she saw the flame on Shishio's kimono._

_Yumi: (screaming and jumping up) "Shishio-sama! Your kimono is on fire!"_

_Shishio turned around and his eyes went wide and he started to jump around._

_Shishio: (jumping) "Let it stop! Let it stop!"_

_Yumi: (waving with her hands in the air) "Stand still so I can help you!"_

_Sojiro, who was watching all this smiling, took something green from his Super-Wooper-Fun-Science-Box and ran to Shishio._

_Sojiro: (throwing the green thing to Shishio) "Here Shishio-san! It will stop the fire!"_

_But instead of that, the flame got bigger and now whole Shishio's body was burning. _

_Sojiro: "Ooh, the blue thing was for stopping flames and the green thing was for making the flames bigger! Woops!"_

_Iwanbo, who came walking in the room because he had heard Yumi scream, laughed stupidly when he saw Shishio rolling over the ground._

_Yumi: "Don't laugh! Do something!"_

_Iwanbo stood still first, then took a step back and made a body slam on Shishio. The flames went out. There was something that sounded like "UUURRRGGGGH!" coming from under Iwanbo. Then it was silent._

_**End Flashback**_

Sojiro: "After Shishio-san was better again he screamed that I couldn't play with the Super-Wooper-Fun-Science-Box anymore. And that's the story about this box."

Anji: (just staring)

Sojiro: (staring back)

Anji: "Uhm…and what were you planning to do with it then?"

Sojiro: "Making a time-machine!"

Anji: (explodes) "What?"

Sojiro: "A time-machine! We just go back in time just before the Juppongatana Music Mix Show so you won't get fat!"

Anji: (staring again)

Sojiro: (staring back again)

Anji: "Uhm…could work…"

Sojiro: "Then we'll begin right away!"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Henya sighed and let his head lean on his hand. Houji was looking for good clothes for his new self.

Houji: (looking in his closet) "Green coat, green suit, green coat, green suit, green coat, green suit…I knew it wasn't a good idea to buy everything in the same colour…"

Henya: (sarcastic) "Yep, too bad you did that…"

Houji: (slowly standing up) "There's only one thing we can do then…"

Henya: (suspicious) "…What?..."

Houji: (smiling and raising his arms in the air) "Go shopping!"

Henya first looked at Houji, then took a step back and ran away.

Houji: (stops smiling, dropping his arms) "Hey…" (starts to run after Henya) "Come back here!"

Henya ran as fast as he could. He had enough of Houji's stupid ideas. He turned his head to see Houji running behind him and he ran faster.

Houji: "Stop you! In the name of Houji!"

Henya: "In the name of what?"

Houji: "Don't be such a child and go shopping with me!"

Henya: "Are you crazy? People will think I'm gay…With you!" (shivers)

They both kept running until they were outside on the mountain Hieï. Henya didn't see that he had run to the edge and was looking down. Houji, who was still running, came closer.

Houji: "Hahaha! You can't go anywhere now!"

Henya grinned and opened his jacket so his 'wings' were spread out. Houji was now really close.

Houji: "Oh no you don't! You'll stay on the ground!"

Henya jumped. Houji jumped after him and tried to grab him, but Henya was already flying. With a little high scream, Houji fell of the mountain, rolling down. Henya got back with his feet on the ground and turned around, thinking to see Houji still standing on the edge. Instead of that, he saw Houji rolling of the mountain.

Houji: (rolling) "Aaah! (hitting a rock) Ough! (hitting another rock) Aargh!..."

Henya: (sweat drop) "O my…"

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-

Usui, Kamatari and Chou were still standing at the door were Shishio and Yumi were taking a mud bath. Kamatari was looking most of the time trough the keyhole.

Kamatari: "That brown colour has something sexy if you ask me…"

Chou: "Hhmm? You mean the mud?"

Kamatari: "No, I mean Shishio's skin."

Chou: (explodes) "You are so…creepy!"

Usui: (singing) "I have a moustache, a very pretty moustache, won't you look at my moustacheeeeee…"

Chou and Kamatari: (sweat drop)

Chou: "You are creepy too…You both are creepy! Why am I the only one who isn't creepy?"

Kamatari: (raising an eyebrow) "Yaaaaa right… You're creepy yourself!"

Chou: "I am not!"

Kamatari: (standing up) "Yes you are mister-I-am-drooling-all-over-the place-when-I-try-to-speak!"

Chou: (gasps) "How do you dare to make fun of me with my appearance in one of the episodes! Take that back!"

Kamatari: "No way!"

Chou: "Cross dresser!"

Kamatari: "Broomhead!"

Usui: "Stop you two!"

Kamatari and Chou: "Blind guy!"

Usui: (sobs) "That wasn't nice…"

Kamatari looked trough the keyhole again and gave a little scream.

Chou: (sighs) "What is it now?"

Kamatari: (crying) "Shishio-sama is out the mud bath again! Life isn't fair!"

Usui: "Creepy…"

Kamatari: (angry Kaoru eyes) "What?"

Usui: (looking innocent) "I said nothing…"

Kamatari grumbled and looked trough the keyhole again.

* * *

Sora: "So, again the ending of another chapter! Hope you liked it!"

Shishio: "I wasn't in it!"

Sora: "…You are now, don't you?"

Shishio: "This doesn't count for chapter!"

Sora: "Sure Shish…"

Shishio: (grumbles)

Sora: "Anyway, I bought all DVDs from Hellsing and I must say I liked them a lot! There is some bad guy named Jan Valentine and he is so cool!"

Shishio: (suspicious) "Who from what?"

Sora: "Jan Valentine from Hellsing, he's a bad guy just like you."

Shishio: "But I'm cooler…Right?"

Sora: "I'm not sure, he got cool things you don't have, but you have cool things he doesn't have."

Shishio: "I bet I'm cooler…"

Sora: "Sure… (turns to reader) Till the next chapter!"


	10. Searching Houji and back in time

Ha, it's a nice day to update TJMMS again **:p **But first reviews!

**Anonymous Freak:** Thanks… I guess **:p**

**Burnt Up Old Sausage:** Sojiro's Super-Wooper-Fun-Science-Box just jumped in my head…believe me, something wrong will happen with it **:p **We have the same thoughts…weird! **:D **Ya, the moustache thingy, I was thinking about what Usui could say, so I decided he could sing. And so he did…because I'm the author! Mwahahaha! (stops when she sees everyone looking at her) Well, Houji is indeed so scary! If I was Shishio I would kill him. **:p **Yumi x Shishio rullez the world! And Sojiro rullez too! And randomness too! Woooooop! **:p**

And here is chapter ten! Enjoy!

When Shishio had his bandages and yoga suit back on thanks to Yumi, they both walked back to the room with the yoga mats. Outside, Kamatari and Chou ran to the other door. Usui didn't notice that Chou and Kamatari were gone and he still stood on the same spot. Until Chou came back and tapped Usui on the shoulder as a sign to follow him. Kamatari had already kneeled before the door to look trough the keyhole.

* * *

Kamatari: "Shishio-sama is so adorable in that yoga suit!"

Chou: "Don't you notice that you're the only one who thinks that…?"

Usui: "What is he…or she…doing anyway?"

Kamatari: "He sits on the mat with Yumi next to him."

Inside the room, Yumi began to talk to Shishio.

Yumi: "Okay Shishio-sama. Normally you should be relaxed now and you should be able to lay your leg in your neck. (lays her leg in her neck) You try it."

Shishio: "This is never going to work…Stupid yoga… (lays his leg in his neck) You see this is… (looks at his leg) I…I did it? (gets his leg away and jumps up) Hahaha! My stress is away! Watch out Japan! Shishio Makoto is back!"

Yumi: (standing up too) "Very good Shishio-sama! You did it! I…Shishio-sama?"

In a very quick speed, Shishio had pulled his kimono back on and ran to the door. He opened the door and tripped over Kamatari, who hadn't got the chance to stand up and ran away.

Shishio: (on the ground) "Urgh! Kamatari what were you doing there?"

Kamatari: (standing up) "Uhm…I saw something on the ground…?"

Chou: (slaps his own head)

Usui: "Really? What was it?"

Kamatari: (deadly glare to Usui)

Shishio: (standing up) "Well, it doesn't mater. It's time to conquer Japan! C'mon Yumi! You must see my moment of glory!"

Yumi: (smiling and grabbing Shishio's arm) "Yes Shishio-sama." (grins to Kamatari)

Kamatari: (deadly glare to Yumi)

Yumi and Shishio disappeared out of sight and suddenly Henya ran to them. He was out of breath and leaned with his hands on his knees.

Chou: "Wow, what's the problem Henya?"

Henya: "…Houji…"

Kamatari: "Yep, he's a problem all right…"

Henya: "…No…Houji fell…of…the mountain…"

Usui: "That's great! I don't see the problem really."

Henya: "It's my fault...If Shishio-sama discovers that…He'll kill me!"

Usui: "…I still don't see the problem."

Chou: "Of course you can't, you're blind!"

Kamatari: "Hhmm, let's search him then. To bad, for a second I thought Houji was gone…"

Everyone: (smiling dreamy)

Henya: "We'll take Fuji with us. He'll find Houji in no time."

And so the four members of the Juppongatana searched for Fuji and Saizuchi. After a few minutes they found them outside at the entrance of the mountain.

Saizuchi: "Repeat: Your eyes glitter like stars and your hair is beautiful like the sun…"

Fuji: (sweat drop) "Do I really have to repeat that?"

Saizuchi: (pointing at Fuji) "Hey! Do you want to be romantic or not?"

Fuji: (sighs) "Your eyes glitter like stars and your hair is beautiful like the…the moon…?"

Saizuchi: "No! Like the sun! The sun is beautiful! The moon is mysterious! (seeing Kamatari, Henya and Chou looking at him) What are you guys doing here?"

Henya: "Houji fell of the mountain…"

Fuji: "Finally! Something good happens!"

Saizuchi: "Let's celebrate!"

Chou: "No, we must search him, Shishio probably will kill Henya if he finds out."

Saizuchi: "Why would Shishio kill Henya?"

Kamatari: "Because it's his fault."

Fuji: "Henya did that? Great job Henya! Why didn't you do that earlier?"

Henya: "It was an accident!"

Usui: "Sure…"

Chou: "Well, we're here to ask if Fuji could help us find Houji."

Fuji: (seeing the ultimate chance to escape from Saizuchi romantic lessons) "Sure! No problem!"

With much trouble everyone climbed on Fuji and so they started their search for Houji. After ten minutes Chou saw something.

Chou: "There's something lying on the ground there!"

Fuji: (kneeling down to look)

Kamatari: "It's Houji's ugly green coat!"

Henya: "O no! He would never leave his coat behind, except if he would get crazy or would be…dead…!"

Usui: (jumping of Fuji's foot) "Leave it all to me!"

Usui walked to the coat, brought it to his nose and smelled. Chou, Henya, Kamatari, Saizuchi and Fuji looked at him with all one eyebrow rose.

Usui: "He is close! He can't be far away…Follow me!"

Usui started to sniff in the air and walked trough the forest. Fuji followed him carefully, watching out so he wouldn't step on Usui. Suddenly, Usui stopped and pointed at a bush.

Usui: "He's there! I'm certain! My nose is the best nose of the whole world!"

Fuji kneeled again so Kamatari, Chou and Henya could get of his shoulder. Chou picked a stone of the ground and threw it to the bush.

Sounds coming behind the bush: "Aaaargh!" "Kreep! Kreep" "Tkk, tkk, tkk"

They slowly approached the bush, holding their weapons ready to attack. Henya carefully looked behind the bush and his eyes went big from surprise. Kamatari and Chou looked too, and their eyes also went big. There was Houji, his clothes were all filthy and ripped. He was eating nuts and was surrounded by…

Chou: "Squirrels…?"

Houji raised his head and Kamatari saw that he missed a few teeth and that his toes sticked out his shoes.

Henya: "Houji! You're still alive!"

Kamatari: "C'mon lets go back to the mountain."

Houji: "But…what about my new friends?"

Usui: "You have friends?"

Houji: (pointing at the squirrels) "They are my new friends! And they're coming with me."

Chou: "Ya, just watch out that Shishio-sama doesn't see them, okay?"

Houji nodded and Fuji picked him up. The squirrels jumped on Fuji's hand and sat next to Houji. Kamatari and Chou both sighed and climbed on Fuji's shoulder again followed by Usui and Henya.

'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'-'

Sojiro: (smiling and raising his hands in the air) "It's ready!"

Anji: "Is that the time machine?"

It looked like a remote controller from a TV, only it was smaller and had more buttons in different colours.

Sojiro: "Yep! Isn't it beautiful?"

Anji: "Well to be honest…I surely like that pink button!"

Sojiro: "That's the most important button of all! It takes us back in time. With the blue button you go back in days, and with the green button you go back in years. With the yellow button you let the machine now how many days or years you want to go back. Simple isn't it?"

Anji: "I guess…"

Sojiro: "Okay let's see…We'll go back a few more days before the Juppongatana Music Mix Show, so we'll find another way to get money for the battleship! Let us say…24 days… (pushing the yellow button 24 times) Now we push this button for days. (pushing the green button) And now I'll press the pink button, and we'll go 24 days back in time!" (brining his finger to the pink button)

Anji: (thinking) "Wasn't the green button for years…? Oho…" (yelling) "No don't push the pink button!"

Sojiro: (accidentally pushing the pink button)

Anji: "NOOOOOO!"

And then there was a white flash…

* * *

Sora: "And this is the end of this chapter!"

Shishio: "W-…What's happening? Why do you stop on a place like this? You're evil!"

Sora: (grinning) "I know…Mwahahaha!"

Shishio: "I want to know what's going to happen! You better continue or I'll burn you!"

Sora: (swallows) "Ya okay Shish…" (turns to reader) Hope you liked it! Till the next chapter!"


End file.
